


Afterimages

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James stares at Alec through the sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterimages

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 236

He should pull the trigger, 007 knows.

Even crippled, even confined to a wheelchair, Janus is still a threat. He could pull any of a thousand strings, and bring the British government to its knees.

But staring through the crosshairs at Alec, he can't force himself to do it. Because all he can think about is how much it hurt thinking Alec was dead, and how much more it hurt when he'd believed he'd caused it.

He can't go through that again. No matter what the cost.

He lowers the rifle, breaks it down, and slips back into the night.


End file.
